Bonus Editions
Bonus Editions were started by Her Interactive in 2010, but they were called Special Editions (for Trail of the Twister, Shadow at the Water's Edge and The Captive Curse) until Alibi in Ashes, when they started being called Bonus Editions, as that box already said "Special 25th Edition" on it. When certain games were preordered (ordered before the release), they were Special Edition games with extra features and bonus content, including a thirteenth award and extra outtakes. The fleur de lis on top of the detective badge in the credits will turn red to indicate the thirteenth award being obtained (or blue in The Captive Curse). They could be shipped or downloaded, and the boxes had a "SPECIAL EDITION" stamp as part of the cover artwork, and the disks also said "Special Edition" on them (or Bonus Edition). Secrets Can Kill: Remastered did not have a Special Edition. Below is a list of the additional features in each Special Edition/Bonus Edition game. Trail of the Twister Nancy is able to find Pa Pennies in the environment similar to in The Phantom of Venice, although the scene sparkles where you can pick one up instead of having the cursor turn into a green arrow and making you think your game is malfunctioning. It is the same as finding qaurters in Secrets Can Kill: Remastered. The extra award is for finding all of the hidden Pa Pennies. A list of their locations can be found here. Shadow at the Water's Edge﻿ There are extra clothing items for the cell phone avatars, additional tricks for Suki and games on Nancy's Phone Games on Phones *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Double Take from Warnings at Waverly Academy Extra Award The extra award is for playing the phone games a lot. Extra Avatar Items The extra avatar items are green skin, rainbow hair (the ribbons for which are red), golden cat eyes, a white t-shirt with a red rim at the bottom, red arms, a red collar and the Her Interactive logo on it, and purple shorts with a skirt over it on the right (the left side of the body) that starts off purple but fades to yellow (it can be seen in the minigame on Her Interactive's website). Suki's Tricks Suki's extra tricks (which Bess can give you after giving you the shut off command) are "totte koi" (in which she chases her tail), "shizukani" (in which she puts her paws over her eyes and plays peek-a-boo), and "oyatsu" (in which she grows extra arms, an ornament comes out of her head, music plays and she dances like an Indian God). The Captive Curse Extra Souvenirs at the Shop *German flag mug *Turtle picture *Black t-shirt Phone Charms *Red cow piece located in the woods *Necklace in the game located in a bucket in the glass shop *Crow charm located on the panel in the security booth *Black, Yellow and Red charm resembling the German flag pins (with the bird and shield on it as well) found on the banister coming up from the parlor with the red cushions *Raid Card charm on the stairs from the glass room to the dungeon *Diagonally striped blue and white triangular charm located on the banister to Nancy's room on the side without the portrait (closer to Karl's office) *Monster head charm found in the passages (take a right upon facing the big red arrow, keep going and turn right again, and eventually it will be on the right wall). Games on Nancy's Phone *Renograms from Shadow at the Water's Edge *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Double Take from Warnings at Waverly Academy Extra Award The extra award is for finding all seven phone charms. The Special Edition for this game is permanently available for download on Her Interactive's website. Alibi in Ashes Outtakes There are not any outtakes in the Standard or Bonus Edition, but concept art is included in the Bonus Edition regardless of whether or not all awards were obtained. If all awards are obtained in either edition, then there is extra audio during the credits and a few outtake scenes from Brenda's reports after the credits. Games *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Double Take from Warnings at Waverly Academy *Renograms from Shadow at the Water's Edge Extra Award The extra award is for turning on and off the radio in the police station a lot. Letter Nancy- Here's a case for you to solve - A mysterious sleuth has stolen my heart. She's daring, and captivating, with flowing titian hair, dazzling eyes, and a smile that makes my heart skip a beat. The very thought of her fills my heart with joy even when we're half a world apart. When she's gone the clocks trudge on with a maddeningly deliberate slowness I can barely stand! I'm sure you'll figure this one out in no time flat. Love, Ned﻿ Tomb of the Lost Queen Games on Nancy's Phone *Double Take from Warnings at Waverly Academy *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Renograms from Shadow at the Water's Edge *Wires from Alibi in Ashes Extra Translations There are also extra things to translate in the tomb. SPIED You have the ability to call SPIED (Strange Phenomenon Inspectors - Extraterrestrial Division) for secret messages. Extra Award The extra award is for finding all the phone charms. Phone Charms *Pyramid phone charm is found on the tray behind the map of the dig site *Eye of Horus phone charm is on the rock to the right of the entrance to the middle tunnel in the tomb, as close as you can get to it without actually going in (it's very hard to see) *Golden scarab phone charm with green wings is found on a crate in front of the rip in the tent outside *Mummy phone charm is found in the inner coffin in the tomb, above the scraps of papyrus *Black cat phone charm in the hall of black cats to the right upon entering it *Pharaoh phone charm on the wrist of the statue on the right upon entering the true tomb *Anubis head phone charm on the stairs of the second tomb exit beyond the gate. SPIED phone messages Thank you for calling the Strange Phenomenon Inspectors: Extraterrestrial Division. All agents are currently dispatched. Thank you for calling SPIED, Earth Creature. Please leave your message in the form of binary light sequencing. You've reached SPIED. Your call may be monitored by government agencies intent on suppressing all evidence of alien activities - and, also, for training purposes. You've reached the SPIED switchboard. If you're reached this number on accident, then this is a pizza place, and we're closing forever. Right now. Thank you for calling SPIED. Tickets for the next lecture by Sonny Joon are now on sale. All galactic currencies accepted. No materializing in the lobby please. Thank you for calling SPIED. If you are calling to report a UFO sighting, please remember to include your location. The sky is very large. The Deadly Device Extra Award The extra award is for finding all of the phone charms. Games on Nancy's Phone *Renograms from Shadow at the Water's Edge *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Wires from Alibi in Ashes *Escape! from The Captive Curse Extra Easter Egg The bonus Easter Egg is found by playing all of the piano keys from left to right and back to the left again after solving its puzzle. Phone Charms *A Saturn phone charm is found on the couch in the lounge *Robot to the left of the office door on the second floor is found near the sculpture to the left of the lounge on the floor below it *Workshop logo with the skull, wrenches and gear on it is found on the motorcycle *Green gummy bear charm on the phone in the cubicle offices *Mechanical pigeon charm to the left of the puzzle in Gray's desk drawer. *Gear phone charm in the photolithography supplies cabinet. *Thunderbolt phone charm on the floor towards the top left of the screen while looking at the hexagon in the Tesla coil lab. Extra Audio Diary Entry There is a fourth entry on the second audio diary card. It says: Lately Ellie has developed a peculiar interest in my latest work. She actually asked me what the entire process might sell for on the open market. That type of question seems completely inappropriate. It is very worrisome. I think I may have to look into her finances. I can't have anyone on this project overly motivated to make a quick sale. As unfair as that sounds, it's a security problem. Texts from Ned *''I am using voice texting to message send message you. Stop! Stop! Why aren't? Send! Wait!'' *''Sorry about that! Voice recognition might not be for me.'' *''I found a quarter, but then it fell into a puddle.'' *''I went to your house, but then I remembered that you were in Colorado. Laughing out loud.'' *''Can't wait for you to come home!'' *''Watching a movie on the couch with a big bowl of Koko Caramel Corn, wishing you were here!'' *''Did you solve your case yet? I know you can do it!'' *''Please come home, Dierdre keeps calling me.'' *''How's my favorite detective?'' *''I just left a top secret present at your place :) It'll be waiting in River Heights for your return.'' *''Ned.'' *''Hi Nancy, I miss you. Whoa. I've got the craziest feeling of deja vu. Rolling on the floor laughing out loud, helicopter.'' The Ghost of Thornton Hall Games on Nancy's Phone *Double Take from Warnings at Waverly Academy *Land Rush from Trail of the Twister *Renograms from Shadow at the Water's Edge *Escape! from The Captive Curse *Wires from Alibi in Ashes *Aggregation from The Deadly Device Phone Charms There are collectible phone charms in the game. Extra Award The extra award is for finding all of the phone charms. Extra Audio Tracks Extra audio files from Jessalyn and Addison can be found in the game.